Nothing Else Matters
by Sergeant Phoenix
Summary: This isn't a romance, no love triangles, no sorceresses, no rival countries, no wars, no armies. What begins as a normal fanfic, as a normal mission, turns into something no one would have expected. Something not done before....****Chapter 4 added.
1. Crash

I know what you're all thinking:Phoenix needs another story like she needs a hole in the head.Oy.Have no worries that I _will_ finish this.

This story will begin almost as a "normal" FF8 story, but what ensues will be entirely different.This has nothing to do with romance, or sorceresses, or Presidents, or conflicting nations.This is a story of suspicion, paranoia, and possible death.

# Nothing Else Matters

_So close, no matter how far,_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who we are_

_And nothing else matters…_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters…_

_ _

_Trust I seek _

_And I find in you_

_Everyday for us, something new_

_Opened mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters…_

_ _

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But, I know…_

__

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who we are_

_And nothing else matters…~_

__

_~Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know…--_**"Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica**

_ _

_ _

Chapter 1-The Crash

The Ragnarok sailed gracefully through the sky above the ocean southeast of of the Silent Country, Esthar, on a trip to Battleship Island.

"I don't see how that could happen, unless they just ate each other," Zell commented, checking the ship's auto-pilot."I don't like this.This is way weird."

"I know," Irvine said from his position in the co-pilot's seat. "The reports said it looked like the monsters killed each other………Even the ruby dragons are supposed to be gone…."

"I don't get it," Squall said, watching the blue sky ahead of them.He crossed his arms, leather creaking as he did so."The place was _filled_ with monsters last time we were there.What would cause them all to just suddenly turn against each other in a mass proportion like that?"

Battleship Island wasn't far away in the distance.Squall could see it on the horizon line.He stared down vacantly at the metal floor underneath his feet. 

"Is everyone ready to depart?" he said quietly.This was putting him on edge.Something wasn't right.Monsters that had co-existed for years didn't just suddenly revolt against each other in mass like that.

"Yeah, everybody's ready to go," Zell replied, wincing as he flexed his left hand.He had been injured in a fight with a grat the day before and his hand was still weak.The grat's barb from its tentacle had pierced all the way through his palm and his Ergheiz glove.He couldn't wear his fighting glove over the bandage; it hurt too much.It still hurt horribly when he flexed it, but the doctor said it would be good to try and move it.He didn't like showing pain very much."Everybody's down in the bunks.I still don't see why we had to bring Seifer along."

"Just don't worry about him, Zell," Squall answered casually."He won't bother you and you don't bother him.Unless he says something to you, you don't talk to him."

"……..fine," Zell said, wincing again.Squall glanced at Zell's bandaged hand.

"How's your hand doing?Are you up to this?" he asked.

"….it's…..doing better," Zell replied, holding it up for Squall to look at. 

"Let me see," Squall said, kneeling down next to the seat and slowly removing the bandage."You'll have to change this bandage before we go down, anyway."

He removed the last layer of it and winced, closing one eye as he looked at it.His face crumpled.

"…..Ouch…." Squall sympathized.

There was a large row of black stitches that marred the very middle of his hand, inch from his middle finger, almost to the end his palm.It was a large barb that had gone through his hand and out the back.Larger than Squall had ever seen.He remembered Zell cradling his left hand when he came into the infirmary.Blood was overflowing from his cupped right hand to the floor in a steady _plip, plip, plip_ that could be heard in the quiet room.He was trembling when he came in.

Squall had been talking to Dr. Kadowaki about the current investigation of Battleship Island, which wasn't really an island at all.It was a scientific research facility in the southwest corner of the world, and was never shown on any world map that had been made to date.

He didn't really see what was wrong with Zell at first.He just walked in, holding his left hand and trembling, letting the crimson liquid fall to the floor.He was on the verge of tears, breathing through gritted teeth.Squall had asked him what was wrong and Zell had held out his hand.

"No physical combat, Zell," Squall ordered, coming back out of the memory."If we even have to do any.Dr. Kadowaki said it would be good to move your hand, not to use it normally just yet."

"I'll be fine," Zell said, getting up."I gotta go down and change this bandage."

"Remember what I told you about Seifer, Zell," Squall reminded him."Ignore him unless he talks to you.That's an order."

"Yeah, yeah……whatever."

Squall grinned.

"Don't start mocking your superiors, Zell," Squall said."It's a bad habit."

Zell looked back and waved his hand at him dismissively.

"Shut up, man…!" he laughed, pressing the button on the lift.

Rinoa leaned back on her white pillow on the lower half of the bunk bed, putting down the latest issue of Galbadian People.She crossed her legs and rested her head against the wall, shutting her eyes.She sighed and looked up at the bottom of the top bunk.These missions were so tiring.She had gone on missions what seemed like her entire life, but had really only been 2 years.

She ran a hand through her black hair, a few gold streaks on each side.She scooted herself down on the bed and curled up, shutting her eyes._I hope this doesn't last long_……she thought naively.

The metal door slid open automatically, allowing an ever-bouncing, happy-go-lucky Selphie into the room.

"Hey, Rinoa," she chimed, her high voice seemingly springing back off the walls.She wasn't dressed in her usual yellow dress.She had on her SeeD battle dress uniform, instead.It was the new uniform: a black jumpsuit with black jungle boots and tight gloves to match.It had a belt with many different pouches on it, for carrying GFs, magic orbs, and items.They weren't going undercover and this would protect her more than her usual outfit.

"C'mon, it's time to get ready to go down," Selphie said.

Rinoa thought Selphie looked strange in black because it clashed with her bright personality.It just didn't seem to fit her at all.Rinoa could wear black without any problem, but it just wasn't Selphie's color.Even Irvine had professed that he didn't like the outfit on her.

"I really don't want to wear that thing," Rinoa whined."I don't like jumpsuits."

"You just don't like it because the guys will look at you," Selphie replied, spitting her tongue out in a smart manner and then smiling playfully.She kicked the side of the bed."Come on!Zell just said we're almost there!We have to get ready to go down and get this over with if we wanna make it back in time for the Garden festival next week!!"

"Did you get a lot of work done before we left?" Rinoa asked, forcing herself off the bed to stand up.She stretched.

"Yeah," Selphie answered."I got a lot of good local bands from Balamb and stuff.Including Zell and his buds from town."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

"Zell….?In a _band_…???" Rinoa asked, stunned."I'll believe it when I see it.What does he play?"

"He doesn't," Selphie said."He's the lead singer."

Rinoa's jaw dropped in a deadpan manner and she held that expression for a moment.

"You lie."

"I swear!!" Selphie exclaimed."You know there are auditions for the Garden Festival.And who judges who's in and who's out….?Think, Rinoa."

"You."

"Right," Selphie said."I listened to Zell and his guys.They're good.They're _real_ good._Zell's really good_."

"Like I said, I'll believe it when I see it," Rinoa said, walking out the door.

A violent fluctuation in the ship tossed them both to the floor like dolls. 

Down in the medical wing of the ship, Zell was thrown against a large cabinet where the medicine and bandages were stored, shattering the glass on the doors.The bandage he had been about to wrap his wound in flew from his hand, a loose piece streaming by like a banner.He fell forward and landed on his side, slamming his head into the uprising floor.Stunned, he tried to push himself off the cold floor.He had just enough time to glance up before the metal standing cabinet crashed down on top of him.

"What the hell happened!!??" Squall yelled, getting up from the floor.

"Monitor's showing hover engine malfunction," Irvine stated, desperately trying to pull the ship up.

Squall ran over to the comm unit and grabbed what looked like a phone, but was really the intercom.

**_Zell!! There's a malfunction on one of the hover engines!!Get down there and see what you can do, or we're gonna crash!_**

There was nothing Zell would have liked more than to get down to the engine room and fix the problem.But, unfortunately, he was half conscious on the floor of the medical unit, a heavy cabinet full of supplies lying on the lower half of his body.He barely even heard the intercom.But, he did hear it.

"….dammit……I can't do anything……" he wheezed, having had the wind knocked out of him.He had also bit his lip rather harshly and spit blood out onto the floor.He tried to pull himself out from underneath the cabinet, attempting to drag himself out by his arms.If he could grab the doorframe that was a foot away, he could get out.

His fingers stretched out for it, but it was an impossible distance.He shook his head.He couldn't do it.

"What can I do?" Squall asked Irvine.

"You can do one or both of two things," he grunted, still pulling back furiously on the stick."You can go and buckle up.Or you can pray."

Battleship Island was getting closer and closer by the second.Something told Squall he had better do both.

He sat down in the pilot's seat and buckled himself in tightly."Try to land us on the Island."

"No, duh, Squall!!What do you think I'm trying to do!!???" Irvine said through gritted teeth.They were going to hit in less than a minute.

00:59

Seifer ran down the stairs and almost passed the med unit, when he caught Zell's form under the cabinet out of the corner of his eye.He was running so fast he skidded to a stop and turned around.He almost tripped.He grabbed the door handle and pulled himself in the room, violent vicicitudes in the ship making it hard to do anything without getting thrown into a wall.He knelt down beside Zell, who was still half conscious.

"C'mon, chickenwuss!We gotta get the hell outta here; we're gonna crash!" he said, lifting the cabinet up more than Zell had been able to."Pull yourself out, I can't hold it up long!"

Zell pulled himself out by his forearms as quickly as he was able."I'm out!" 

Seifer let the cabinet crash back down to the floor, a loud metallic _twang_ ringing in his ears.

They helped each other up and ran down the hall to the bunks.There were seats there with seat belts.

Zell tripped and fell.

"I twisted my ankle when that cabinet fell on me," he said, trying to get up.Seifer pulled him up by his arm and started dragging him down the hall.

"_C'mon!!!_" he yelled, another upheaval shaking the ship."You fall again and I'm leaving your ass!!" 

00:23

Quistis pulled the girls into the barracks and pointed to the seats.

"Go!"

She watched Seifer and Zell run down the hall toward the door.

"Come on!!!" she urged, beckoning them forward with one hand and holding the door open with the other.

They reached the door and Quistis let them inside, letting go of the door.It slid shut quickly as they each took a seat that was mounted in the wall between the beds.Zell limped to his and plopped down, fumbling for the safety belt.He pulled the V-shaped belt down over his head and locked it on both sides of him and then, pulled the lap belt across his legs.

00:07

Battleship Island was huge, then, as Squall watched it race toward them.He braced himself for impact, gripping the arms of the seat tightly and shutting his eyes."Oh, my God…….." he said through gritted teeth.Even the commander of an army wasn't without fear._Please, everybody be ready for impact_…….

00:03

Irvine, realizing it was futile to try and pull the ship up anymore, released the stick and held onto the seat as Squall had.They could only wait._I hope you guys are okay down there_……

00:02

00:01

00:00

End of chapter 1

Thanks, Darren, for helping me get started! 


	2. Investigation

# Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 2—Investigation

The Ragnarok barely made the landing pad on Battleship Island, slowly skidding to a stop.It didn't take long for the ship to be come to a complete stop, although the passengers were still shaking in their seats.First crash in the Ragnarok.Not a fun thing.

Squall unbuckled his seatbelt while Irvine shook himself.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, shaking his head."We made it…."

"Yeah, but we have to go see about the others," Squall said, getting up from his seat."I hope they got in the seats in time.Otherwise…"

He stumbled at first, having to get his balance back as he moved toward the lift.He pressed the elevator button and the lift slowly descended.Slower than Squall would have liked.He finally just jumped off when the lift was close enough to the floor.Out the door and down the stairs to the left, he hurried.At the bottom of the stairs, he took a sharp right into the small hallway.The door slid open and he continued past the draw point to a door that had been previously sealed off: the barracks.It had been sealed off when they had found the ship in space by chance; possibly due to the monsters that had invaded.There had been dead crewmen there when the room was finally opened up.They obviously prefered to starve to death than to be torn apart by those creatures.

Bunks and barracks were two slightly different areas of the ship.Bunks were private rooms for officers, while barracks were shared with a number of other crewmen.

Squall entered the room and flicked on the light.All had their eyes closed, breathing in the relief that they were alright.Selphie was the first to open her eyes.She hesitated for a moment, looking around.She then took off her seat belt and stood up, she, too having to regain her balance.

"That wasn't pleasant at all," she said, stretching."Is everybody okay?"

Rinoa undid her seat belt as well and stood up.She looked around."Everybody, but Zell, I think.He passed out from the shock."

Quistis had just took hold of herself mentally."Whew……that was a ride…..that's the last time I let Irvine pilot…."She stood up and walked over to Zell's seat.The blond's chin rested on his chest.She took him by his shoulders.

"Zell…..wake up," she said.Zell came around slowly, mumbling, and looked up to find another blonde beauty like himself. But, what was on his face was pure fear.

"Oh, no…….." he whispered.

Quistis was puzzled."……what?"

"I'm dead……!" he exclaimed."I'm in heaven…!!"

He flung his arms around Quistis and kissed her.

"Hello, baby," Zell said smugly, releasing her.He smiled playfully.Quistis was not amused.

"Don't scare me!" she said and bopped him in the head with her fist.She could simply not stay mad at such a charming smile.

"Oh……the pain……."

Zell unbuckled his seat belt and pushed himself out of the seat.He limped slightly.

Quistis suddenly turned motherly."You're hurt!!"Zell raised his chin indignantly and spoke in a deep, regal voice.

"Merely a wound on my flesh."

Even Seifer had to laugh at that.

"Crap…." Zell sighed, looking the hover engine over."We're not gonna get out of here anytime soon…..Something's probably jammed inside it.One of the belts must have came loose and got tangled inside."

"How long is this gonna take to fix?" Seifer asked."I'm not good with machines."

"Ain't no tellin' how long," Zell said.He sifted his fingers through his hair."It could take a few days or a week.Or more, if that isn't what's wrong."

"It'll take us a while to get finished with the investigation, anyway," Squall commented."We could start working on the ship once we're finished with that.Besides, if we need to get out of here anytime soon, we've still got the ship's radio intact and the homing device, too.It shouldn't take Esthar Air Station much to get another ship out here to get us."

"Yeah, but they can't land, Squall," Zell said."They don't have another Ragnarok, remember?They've only got ships that are in the experimental stage.And they don't carry enough fuel to come out this far, either.Besides, our Ragnarok takes up most, if not all, of the landing space on the pad.There's not enough room for another ship to come in and land _safely_.Not even a small helicopter."

"We're stuck here," Seifer snorted.

"Essentially, until I can get this fixed, yes," Zell said."In the meantime, what about the investigation?How is that going to go forward?"

"Well, if you want to go down with us, you can, unless you want to work on the ship," Squall answered, crossing his arms."Rinoa is going to stay behind and have the med lab ready if anybody gets hurt."

"I'm staying behind, too," Seifer said.

"Oh, no, you're not," Squall replied.There was _no_ way he was letting him stay behind on the ship."You're going down with us.This is your exam."

"Aww, Squall," Seifer whined mockingly."I don' wanna go down and battle the mean monsters that are left……I wanna stay!"

"Well, you're not.Rinoa's staying," Squall said, impervious to Seifer's mockery.The exam wasn't the only reason Seifer was being made to go with them."You're coming down with us."

"….fine," Seifer said.

"I'm going down with you guys," Zell replied."There's not much I can do without somebody here to help me, anyway."

"So, everybody's going down, but Rinoa?" Seifer questioned.He put his hand to his chin in thought, scratching stubble."What do you think we'll find down there?"

"If the monsters _did_ all kill each other, then we won't find any kind of resistance," Squall answered, shrugging."But, what bothers me is that these monsters have been coexisting for years by themselves.What would make them suddenly just go ballistic and kill each other off?"

"They could have gotten mad," Zell suggested."Like packs of wolves fight each other."

"If we were anywhere else, Zell, I'd agree with you, but," Squall corrected, "we're not exactly out in open country.These 'packs' of species have been living here, like I said, for years without a problem.I can't think of anything that would make them go crazy like this.Tri-Faces, ruby dragons, buels, bombs, etcetera.All been here and lived together without a problem.If it were people instead of monsters, I'd be able to think of many reasons they'd kill each other.Paranoia, for one reason or another.Or like one person gets angry at another, they fight, one gets killed and a friend of the deceased gets angry and the cycle continues until everyone dies."

"But, what about the one left?" Zell asked innocently.

"…..suicide, after realizing what he did," Squall replied.

"Well…..what about disease?" Seifer thought aloud, breaking the uneasy silence."High fevers make things go nuts.Or rabies?Something along that line."

"No," Zell replied."They would have died a long time a go if disease existed down here.It's basically a purely natural habitat.There hasn't been any outside contact since…."

"Since the researchers were here," Squall finished."I knew we should have put a restraint on this place…."

"But, there's nothing in the outside world that would cause this kind of a massacre, Squall," Zell suggested."It just doesn't make sense."

"After we get finished here, I'm going to see the President of every country and settlement about getting a restraint put on this place," Squall stated.He raked his fingers through his dark brown hair."People can't be allowed to parade down here as they please.At least not amateurs."

"You're right there," Zell said."This place is almost useless.Nothing exists down here of any value, that we know of."

"…….Quistis and Irvine are scouting the entrance, now," Seifer said, raising his hand to his chin again."We should be ready to go as soon as everyone's suited up."

"Yuck…." Selphie said, wrinkling her nose as she climbed down the vine to the next level."Yep, this place definitely reeks of dead monsters…."

"Well, guys, it's a long way down, so if you want to go back, you'd better go now," Zell replied from below as he hopped off the vine to the metal floor.He waved a flashlight around the room to get a better look at his surroundings.He gazed about absent-mindedly as he continued."There's not gonna be anybody going back after this.We stay together."

"He's right," Squall replied."I don't care how harmless this place looks, we're all staying together once we get to the lower levels.This place was bad enough the first time around." 

He plucked his two-way radio from his belt and held it up to his mouth."Rinoa, you hear me? Over."

**"Yeah, I hear you, Squall."**

"Say 'over' when you're done talking," Squall replied. 

**"Why? Over."**

"So, I know when you're done talking. It's a safety precaution.If there's a lot of static, I might think that I didn't receive all of your message," Squall answered."When, actually, I did.It signifies the end of a message.Just do it.Over."

**"Okay, if you say so.Over."**

"We're about to go down through to the next level," Squall told her."Once we get so far down, there'll be too much interference for me to be able to contact you.I'll try to get you on every level we go down until I can't get you anymore.Over."

**"Alright, everything's ready up here in case something happens.The door's open.Over."**

"I'm gonna turn my radio off to save power, now," Squall said."I'll turn it on every once and a while for about 15 minutes, but that's it.If you need me, just keep trying.You stay at that comm unit, no matter what.Over."

**"Gotcha. Over."**

"15 minute window to contact me, Rinoa, remember that.Signing off, over."

Squall turned the small knob on top of the radio to the left until it clicked."We shouldn't have any problems until we get further down.Everybody got a GF?Zell, you've got some magic on you, right?We shouldn't have any problems, but just in case."

"Yeah, I'm ready to rumble," Zell said, rolling his head around his shoulders and popping his spine.

"Zell, do you have to do that?" Quistis asked, adjusting her new uniform.Everyone was wearing basically the same thing Selphie was wearing earlier.Only Irvine had opted to have his old, fingerless gloves. Only now, the equipment that suited the job was attached.Nightvision goggles, a utility belt, and a backpack full of the spelunking tools of the trade.There were old ruins down under where the Deep Sea Deposit was built and they were not very sturdy at all.

"Let's just get on with it," Irvine said.His feet were moving like a nervous race horse, picking one up and putting it down, picking up the other and putting it down.

"Nervous, cowboy?" Seifer snickered."This ain't nothin'.Peanut operation.We come in, we 'investigate', we leave.Simple."

"Enough bickering," Squall said, starting down the stairs in the hole in the floor."Let's go."

"Aye, Captain!" Seifer said, snapping to attention and giving a mock salute.He looked around and noticed no one was paying him any attention, so he let his arm flop down to his side and simply followed the group.

"Once we get to the gate, I'm going to run an acoustic," Quistis said, reaching back over her shoulder and tapping her backpack."If there's any life down here, we'll hear it.This is new equipment for us, straight out of Esthar.It's pretty advanced.Although, everything from Esthar is advanced compared to what we have."

"I hope there's life down here," Seifer confessed."I want some action."

"Yeah, well, I don't," Squall replied to him, looking back over his shoulder as they reached the next lower level."I want this to go as smoothly as possible, without any setbacks."

"How many levels are there until we get to the gate?" Seifer asked."I haven't been here before."

"I think there are six," Squall replied.He ducked as he entered the next stairway."Watch your head.Low clearance.But, I could be wrong.I didn't count last time we were here."

"It won't take us long to get down to the gate since these stairways are stable," Zell replied, beginning the second descent down a stairway.He smiled as he barely lowered his head to compensate for the low ceiling."Heh.Not a problem for me.But, once we get to the gate, it's a long way down to the bottom where we fought Ultima Weapon.Not only the length of the staircase, but the instability of the stone it was built with.It's falling apart.That's what the repelling equipment is for: if anything collapses, nobody falls down to a grim and bloody death."

Everyone looked back at Zell, even Squall.Zell looked around, confused.

"…..What…?"

Squall merely rolled his eyes and continued to the next stairway.He paused a moment and looked out the window to the fish under the sea that swam by.He sighed and turned to enter the next group of stairs.

Zell went down the stairs quickly, watching his feet."What?What'd I say…??Come back here!"

"Nothing, Zell…." Squall sighed, half-smiling._He's hopeless_……

Zell scratched his head and shrugged as they continued on in silence, trudging down further into the Island.Not a word was said until they reached the lift that would take them down to the gate.

"Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and I'll go first," Squall said, stepping onto the lift.They followed behind him and Squall pulled the lever.They descended down into the next room, where the gate was housed.It was a closed gate at the moment.

"Ah, daammnn….!!"Zell whined, snapping his fingers."Gonna have to open that stupid thing _again_!!"

"Maybe it's not locked this time," Squall said.The lift came to a stop and Zell stepped off toward the controls.Quistis took off her backpack as she walked and unzipped it as she got to the closed brown gate.

"Raise it up just a little, Zell, so I can get this sensor underneath it to the other side," she said, pulling out a tiny tri-pod with a small radar dish on top.Next, she pulled out a black laptop computer and hooked them together.

The next lift came down carrying Irvine, Selphie, and Seifer as Zell punched buttons.He mumbled to himself while he did this.

"…..dangit, Dincht….figure it out.…stupid machine…." 

A hiss was heard and the gate raised just a tiny bit.It was enough for the sensor to fit through.

Seifer knelt down and pressed his back against the equipment.

"Okay, now, everybody be silent while I do this, not even a whisper," Quistis said, getting down on her knees and fitting the tri-pod under the gap and into the next room."This will tell us if there is anything at all down there, moving.No noise whatsoever, you guys."

"Okay, that means everybody shut up, no talking," Seifer said quite loudly as Quistis typed on her laptop.She stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder.She scowled.

"Not funny, Seifer."She turned back to her typing, little beeps and tones coming from the computer.She finally stopped and watched the screen.There was a bar near the bottom that told her when scanning was complete.It would last for another minute.

Seifer looked around the place while he waited and noticed a large spider near his foot.He smiled maliciously as he picked it up by one appendage.It fought with its other legs, trying to bite.Seifer nimbly placed the spider on Zell's lower leg.

Seifer snickered to himself quietly, covering his mouth to mask the sound.The spider crawled up onto Zell's middle.

Thirty seconds left.

Selphie looked down at Seifer, who pointed to Zell's abdomen.Selphie's mouth dropped and curled up into a smile.Zell was terrified of spiders.

Zell noticed this and mouthed "What?".She pointed to his chest.He looked down and the expression on his face cannot be told in words.Selphie doubled over and pointed, silent laughter racking her body.

The spider continued up Zell's exoskeleton to his torso.He was completely frozen.

The computer beeped.Zell noticed this immediately and shrieked, throwing the spider to the floor.The room burst into laughter.Squall, who had had his back turned, evidently missed the whole event.

"What happened?Zell, what's the matter with you?"

Zell spoke unintelligibly for a moment, then finally regained his composure."That idiot put a spider on me while the test was running!!"

He pointed at Seifer.

"Seifer, I told you…..either get along, or you're not making it into SeeD," Squall reminded him, sighing.He wasn't a Commander.He was a babysitter."_This is your exam_."

Seifer merely smiled.Squall turned around to face Quistis.

Seifer made a face, imitating Squall's previous words.He shook his finger at Quistis while he did this.She covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

Squall knew what he was doing and paid no heed to it.They had an investigation to do.

"Anything there, Quistis?"

"Nothing," she said, kneeling down and packing up her equipment."Nothing from top to bottom.This is powerful stuff.It should have reached down to the bottom of the Deposit."

"I hope so.We'll just have to be careful," Squall said.

"There isn't _anything_?" Selphie asked.Quistis shook her head.

"Nothing," she affirmed."The only way to bypass this is to become completely immobile.You can't even breathe.Now, heartbeats it can't pick up unless they're very close by._Very close_."

Seifer stood up and wiped off the rust on the back of his suit.Zell scowled at him. 

"I'll get you back," he mumbled.

Quistis pulled out a strip of paracord and attached it to a metal loop on her belt.She attached the other end to Squall."Everybody get out a piece of cord and do this until we're all together."It took them a few minutes, Seifer cursing as he looked for his, but they finally finished.

They began down the spiral "stairs", rocks crumbling as they went and falling down to the bottom of the Deposit, Selphie taking silent pictures along the way.It was a silent camera, made for situations where silence was of the utmost importance.The camera flashed without noise as she took pictures of the rotting corpses.

No one said anything.They were forced to step over or _on_ the corpses of monsters such as tri-faces, blue dragons, and even iron men to get to the next open spot in the path.The path was slippery because blood was still standing on the stone.They avoided stepping in it if they could, because it smelled horrible, but they often couldn't.

"I've never seen this many dead monsters before in one place," Quistis awed, looking around them."Never.I've studied history and nothing like this has ever been found."

"Yeah, I know," Zell replied."I'm in the library a lot and I've never seen anything like it, either." 

They reached a large square of stone, almost like a patio, where a ruby dragon was laying on his side, staring at them with red eyes.The creature wasn't even breathing.

Quistis held up her hand to stop the group, as she spied the monster first.She took off her cord that attached her to the rest of the group.They continued down the steps and stopped near the bottom.They fanned out around the monster after unhooking each of their cords, the dragon watching them with lethal intent.Its eyes followed Seifer first, then turned toward Zell.Zell's movements slowed down and nearly stopped as he stared the creature down.

"It looks crippled," Quistis commented quietly, creeping closer.The thing's right front leg was slashed so badly, it seemed possible to Quistis that it might not be a leg at all.But, she knew better.She could see gleaming white bone through the gore."It's not breathing…probably why it missed my scan…"

"Watch it, Quist," Seifer whispered as loudly as he dared."Those things are incredibly smart.They can hold their breaths up to an hour, like a spider."At the word 'spider', Zell shot Seifer a rude glance, his jaw set.Seifer merely shrugged his shoulders, drawing his weapon.

Quistis took out a syringe from her utility belt and a small moist alcohol towelette.She unwrapped it with her teeth and pulled out the small towelette.She rubbed it along the needle, sterilizing it.The dragon now turned his attention to Quistis, who was coming closer to him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you…" she spoke softly, walking slowly toward him.She was now dangerously close to the injured beast, close to its stomach, but where it could still see her.You never stood where a horse couldn't see you or else you were kicked.If she did that here, she would _not_ be kicked.It was a wounded animal; well, not really a normal _animal_, more of a _very dangerous_ animal.Being kicked was the least of her worries at the moment.

She pressed the needle into the beast's tough hide and slowly pulled the pump back, filling the container with red blood.It was as if the animal didn't feel it at all.It began breathing again.

Selphie brought forth the camera from her utility belt as she, too, undid her cords that attached her to everyone..She began to walk toward the creature as Quistis stepped back slowly, holding the full syringe in her hand.She retreated back toward the others.Squall and Seifer both had their gunblades drawn and at the ready, just to be safe. 

"_Selphie_…!_What_ are you _doing_!?" Irvine whispered to her harshly, trying to grab her while watching the creature at the same time.But, he missed and she crept on silently, holding the camera up to her face.

"I have to document this before we go back up," Selphie said quietly."We need pictures for proof, we can't have just hearsay evidence….."She pressed down on the button and the camera flashed, beginning to whir.

She had forgotten to turn the flash off.And that was the last picture.

The ruby dragon's eyes went wide and he leaped up, lunging for Selphie with his teeth gnashing.She was caught in the creature's mouth and he shook her like a tiny rag doll, throwing her to the ground.Irvine ran forward to protect her, but was knocked away by the creature's tail.The creature stomped onto Selphie's weakly crawling form and kicked her, making her roll over onto her back.Blood spewed from her mouth, not even having the power to scream.She stared upward, but she wasn't dead.All this, despite Squall and Seifer tearing at the creature with their weapons.Irvine fired his Exeter, screaming.

It hit the creature between the eyes, causing it to collapse.

Irvine lifted Selphie into his arms, casting a curaga spell immediately.Green light surrounded Selphie and the bleeding obediently came to an end.But, this would not last for long, as he remembered from his training at Galbadia Garden. 

"_Curative spells are not meant to cure completely.They are meant to relieve the hurt and cease bleeding from a wound until a doctor could be found and the wound treated.They are **in no way** to be used to substitute for a physician.The only exception is a broken bone.Any bones that might break could be healed.Unless the spine had been injured. _

_Cure spells simply speed up the body's response to an injury, causing the blood to clot around the wound.If the spine had been injured, even if the spell **had** been used, it would not have worked. The spells 'cure', 'cura', and 'curaga' stimulate the brain, sending a sequence of signals to the blood stream that makes the clotting process continue at a faster pace.For cure spells to work, it is essential that the spinal cord be intact.If not, "primitive" methods of preserving a person must be used, such as applying pressure to a wound or applying a tourniquet. _

Curative spells are made to maintain the body for a short period of time and should not be used incessantly over a long period of time for a single wound.The side effects of using this many times over has been proven to cause mild brain damage in patients who thought that the spells had replaced modern medicine and techniques…"

_ _

_—_Mr. Ken Atikomo, Ph.D and magic instructor, Galbadia Garden


	3. Tension

Chapter 3--Tension

"How's she doing, Quistis?" Irvine asked impatiently, taking the blond by the shoulders.They were in the medical area of the ship now, waiting to see about Selphie's injuries.

"She's stabilized for now…"Quistis replied, sitting down."I think she'll be okay….for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Rinoa asked from her seat.

"I mean exactly that," Quistis said."For now.Until we get someone flown in from the mainland, I don't know how this is going to go."

"Then, Zell had better get his ass working on fixing this rig," Irvine replied quietly from his seat.Everyone looked in his direction."It's time to get out of here and abort the mission."

"I'm afraid not, Irvine…" Squall interjected.Irvine jumped up from his seat.

"What the hell are you talking about?!We have to get out of here!Selphie could die!" he yelled at the Commander, surprising him.

"We don't know what we're dealing with yet," Squall replied."We can't—"

"You're fixin' to be dealing with me here in a minute if you don't give the order to get ready to return to the _mainland_!!" Irvine said, grabbing Squall by his fur jacket collar.

"Don't touch me," Squall warned solemnly."I know you're worried about Selphie, but you can't put her above everyone else."Irvine let go of Squall's jacket in disgust and pointed at Rinoa.

"What about her?We risked our _lives_ to save _her_!!!Didn't we!?" Irvine hollered, stomping his boot."Don't you ever talk to me about putting someone I love before everyone else, Squall." He looked around in loathing at his fellow soldiers and then turned back to Squall."Hypocrite.That's what you are.The rules apply to everyone, but you, don't they?"

"I found a virus inside the blood samples I took from the dragon, Irvine," Quistis interrupted.."I don't know what it is or where it came from.Although, it might have something to do with Battleship Island and the labs here…I don't know.All I know is, it isn't anything I've ever seen before.I'll have to go back down into the Deposit to collect more samples from different areas.Just because the host dies, doesn't mean the virus does, too."

"First the ship has to be repaired, and now Quistis wants to play scientist!" Irvine said.

"And I'll have to test you and Selphie for the same thing," Quistis said."If this is a new virus, then we have no hope of returning to the mainland anytime soon.Getting Selphie out of here, however, is a different story.If we can figure out a way to get her off the island, provided with the grace of God she doesn't have the virus, then everything should be alright.But, you picked her up, Irvine.You bite your nails, don't you, Irvine?"

"…..yes," he replied.

"It doesn't take much.With as much as that dragon was salivating and as much of it that got into Selphie's wound, she _and you_ could both have whatever that dragon had before it died," Quistis said.

"I don't care if I have it, whatever it is," Irvine said. "I just wanna get Selphie home."

"What we're trying to say, Irvine," Rinoareplied to him, "is that it doesn't matter what you want.And it doesn't matter what we want.We want Selphie back on the mainland just as much as you do.But, we can't do that until we're sure of what we're dealing with.If this is a new virus, then we can't introduce something like this into the world.That would be so utterly selfish and self-centered, it would be beyond imagination.We can return anytime we want to after the ship is fixed, but we have to use our own good judgement: should we?We can't risk something like that.It could turn pandemic.Look at how many deaths it caused down here, supposedly.Imagine what kind of carnage it could cause if it infected the human race….."

"I have to examine these samples…..Squall, do you want to take Zell down and collect some samples for me?" Quistis asked."It'll speed up the process of getting things done."

"Sure.Zell?"

"I'm up for it," Zell replied.

"Let's get going, then," Squall replies, starting toward the door.The door slides open. 

"Wait for me," Seifer said, following them out the door.The door shuts and the three stop.

"No, Seifer," Squall replied."Stay here.I want you to watch Irvine.If Zell and I go, you'll be the only one here who can handle him if he gets violent."

"……I guess you're right…alright," Seifer answered."I'll keep an eye on him."

Squall turned to leave with Zell, continuing down the hallway.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on him….." Seifer mumbled as they walked away._While I'm at it, I'll keep an eye on Rinoa, too_……….

Rinoa pulled down a box of MREs.Meals Ready to Eat.She had heard rumors about the things, but had never actually eaten one.Some said they were good.Some said they weren't.

" 'Chicken with cavateli noodles'…. 'beef stew and rice'….. 'Lasagna'…" Rinoa read off, picking up the small boxes and setting them in her small "shopping" basket.Looking through these MREs was about like shopping.Of course, they had milk and cola in the refridgerator, but these were old MREs and had to be eaten by someone.They couldn't go to waste.She giggled as she remembered Squall's saying for the freeze dried meals for soldiers.

"_Food with a five-year shelf life…_"

_This sounds okay_….she thought, picking up the box that said 'chicken with cavateli noodles'.

"Find anything you like?" a voice said from the doorway.It startled her and she dropped the box, along with her basket.She looked toward the door and it was Seifer. Well, she knew that in the first place.There was no other person it could have been.He was back in his usual clothing: his gray trenchcoat with the crosses on the sleeves and the thick, rippled collar and his blue vest.He had adopted a diamond earring in his left ear, as well.He grinned his own crooked grin as he stood in the doorway that led back to the hangar.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her basket and the other food boxes that she had dropped.Seifer shrugged.

"Didn't mean to scare you, y'know," he said to her, leaning against the doorframe."Those MREs are nasty.Take my word for it.No matter what ya pick, they're all nasty.Had 'em before on the exams.You got hungry, you ate those things."

"Squall says they're not that bad," Rinoa replied, standing up."He says it depends on which one you get."

"Squall _also underestimates_ everything," Seifer retorted."Do you believe everything he says?It could come a monsoon outside and he'd say that it wasn't that bad.I've known the guy for years.He's like that.Nothing is ever 'that bad' for him.He's always had it easy."

"How so?" Rinoa asked, continuing through the MREs to find two more.One for Quistis and one for Zell.

"Well, I hate to sound immature about it, but he always has had that spot with the Headmaster," Seifer answered, looking at the floor."Favorite, I mean.The Headmaster likes to play favorites."

"Maybe it's because Squall actually follows orders," Rinoa replied."And doesn't rebel against everything he hears."

"Squall doesn't 'rebel' against anything," Seifer said, turning his chin up slightly."Right or wrong.He's a robot, Rinoa.He's like a dog.He does what he's told and he gets a treat.He saves the world, he gets an army.You think he's really modest and humble?He loves the power he's got, do you know that?He just doesn't show it.He doesn't show emotion like other people.He can hide it."

"I don't think he's like that, Seifer.He talks to me about hating this responsibility that Cid thrust upon him and that he wishes things were back the way they were."

"And you believe him?What would you do with this kind of power, Rin?" Seifer asked.

"Don't call me that," Rinoa said absently as she picked through the boxes on the metal shelves.They creaked a little as she pulled the boxes out so she could look inside.Some contained blankets, others contained medical supplies.She threw an MRE containing 'beef stew and rice' into her basket. 

"Why not?It's your nickname," Seifer questioned.

"You called me that when we were dating," Rinoa replied, looking at one of the MREs.This one said 'hamburger and noodles'."Do you think Zell would want this?His mom makes it all the time.He should like it."She tossed it in the basket.

"How am I supposed to know what the chickenwuss likes?And that's still your nickname, _Rin_," he answered, getting back off the doorframe and shrugging.

"Don't call him that.And don't call me 'Rin'," she said, walking toward him and through the door.

"It's what I've always called him.He knows it's a joke," Seifer said, following her out into the hallway.

"Well, maybe you should stop," she replied."With what happened last year, you'd think that you'd have learned by now."

"That was last year, Rinoa," Seifer replied."He's better, now."

"He still has his times," Rinoa said, letting the door to the hangar slide open to let her pass."You know that.Even with his medication, he still has his times.It's a Godsend that he hasn't tried it again.He just had another spell last month.Your picking on him doesn't help."

"What am I supposed to do?Treat him like he's glass?"

"You're supposed to act civil to him and to everyone else!!" Rinoa snapped, turning around sharply and surprising the blonde."That's what you're supposed to do.That's the entire reason I broke up with you, Seifer!You couldn't seem to treat anyone decent and without sarcasm except me!I couldn't stand that and that's why we aren't dating anymore."

"Squall was like that," Seifer responded.Rinoa started to walk again.

"Squall changed.Unlike you," she said."You're still the same as you were three years ago."

"Is that my fault?I can't change on the spot like everyone else can," he said, hanging back for a moment and continuing behind her."I was brought up different than you were."Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"My God, Seifer, you are so egotistical," Rinoa said blandly, turning into the kitchen.The door slid open and he still stood in the hall.She put the packages down on the counter so she could fix them when Squall and Zell came back.She opened the small refridgerator and took out a Mello Yello.She opened it."Nothing is your fault, is it?Everyone has been great to you and you know it.Headmaster Cid was _great_, Edea was _great_, you're just _a shithead_."She said the last sentence with such incredible sweetness, it seemed impossible.It was like she was talking to a puppy dog that had no idea what she was saying, as if the simple tone of her voice could somehow tell it that it was being praised when it was actually being soulfully degraded.

Seifer Almasy stood in the hallway alone as the door shut, unable to move.His mouth stood open.

"Yuck!!" Rinoa said, spitting out the first spoonful of her chicken with cavateli noodles.

"Told ya so," Seifer said, taking a spoonful of his own canned soup.He had opted to leave the MREs to the brave people in the group."You eat that mess and you won't crap for three days."

"Hey, Rinoa, are you gonna eat your after dinner mints?" Zell asked.Seifer grinned as he asked this.Squall almost choked on his beef stew and rice.

Rinoa held up the little packet with two round white things that looked like mints.

"These?"

"Yeah, those.Those are great," Zell said.Seifer tried his best not to snicker.Rinoa looked at Zell innocently, opening the small plastic and putting the two mints into her hand.

"No, I love mints," Rinoa replied.Seifer was about to have a seizure holding his laughter in.Squall covered his mouth.He was smiling.It was a simple joke played on newbies.Rinoa had never eaten MREs before and she had no idea what the _'after dinner mints'_ actually _were_.The trick had been played on all three boys and Quistis.It was a tradition.

Rinoa put one of the mints in her mouth.

"This doesn't taste like a mint….."She looked around and saw that everyone was doing their best to keep from laughing."This isn't a mint, is it??"

Seifer finally just leaned back in his chair, letting a full-throated bellow escape his lips.Zell joined in with his own hyena cackle and Quistis with her own giggle.Even Irvine's bad mood had been swayed by the practical joke.

Rinoa pulled the 'mint' out of her mouth and held it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Guys, what _is_ this?"

"That trick has been played on _every_ SeeD that has ever eaten an MRE, Rinoa," Squall laughed."That's not a mint, hon.Remember what Seifer said?"

"'You eat that mess and you won't…..'" Rinoa said and trailed off."This isn't what I think it is……._is it_…?"

"Yep," Zell replied, still cackling his head off."It's laxative, baby."

"Oh, my God!!" she yelled, throwing it to the floor and sending a new round of laughter throughout the room.

Yes, they were all laughing and having a good time.It would be their only chance to do so for the next few days.Trapped on Battleship Island with a new disease, this could prove to be their ultimate challenge, yet.They had to deal with each other, with no possible route of escape except to swim back a good near 1,000 miles to the mainland.In shark-infested waters, no less.

Putting up with each other wouldn't be the only thing they'd have to deal with, either.

Alright, guys.Love it or hate it, review!!!That last part is based off a true story from last year when I was at Tennessee Wing Encampment 2000.It's a good thing I don't like mints. JHeh.If anybody finds any mistakes in this, let me know at [phoenixcadet112@hotmail.com][1] .My brain is kinda fuzzy from school and idiodical government actions.I'm not working at full capacity right now.

  


   [1]: mailto:phoenixcadet112@hotmail.com



	4. Virus

Chapter 4—Virus

"Have you spoken with the mainland, yet, Squall?" Zell asked, sitting next to him in the Ragnarok's cockpit.They were seatedin front of the comm unit, Squall bent over it like he usually was.

"No, not yet," Squall replied, setting the receiver back on its holster.He ran his fingers through his hair."I'm just getting static.They're either not there or something's wrong with the equipment.Or a storm.It could be anything."

"It's starting to get claustrophobic around here, what with Irvine acting the way he is," Zell said, leaning back in the chair."I've never seen him act that way."

"It's just Selphie talking there," Squall said."He's worried."

"Quistis is looking at that virus some more," Zell said absently, looking up to the blue sky outside the cockpit.It was a sunny morning, without a cloud anywhere in sight.

_Perfect day for flying_….Zell thought._I gotta down to the engine room and get to work_…. _it's time to get outta here_…

"Irvine's not gonna be happy about that…." Squall thought aloud.

"Whaddaya think about the virus, Squall?Do you think it's contagious…?I mean, if it got inside Selphie, then could it get to us if we….." 

"I don't know.It's a distinct possibility," Squall replied."With all those monsters that were down there, and as many that are dead now, it is a _very_ distinct possibility."

"We just have to get through this," Zell said, getting up from his seat."As long as everybody stays calm and collected right now, nothing else matters.If not, then all hell's gonna break loose."Squall smiled.

"You're one to talk about staying calm and collected."Zell grinned. 

"I've been practicing," he replied."I just went to that dojo and trained for a few weeks.It's a mental thing.I meditate everyday, now.I love it.You should try it, man."

"I'll just stick to sleep, thanks," Squall answered."But, seriously.Maybe I will."

"I gotta get down and start 'fixing this rig' as Irvine so eloquently put it," Zell said, starting toward the lift."And say 'hi' to your dad for me."Squall frowned.

"He's not my 'dad'."

"Father, dad, same difference.He's still your biological dad," Zell said, pressing the button on the lift.Squall watched Zell as he descended into the lower level.

"Is she doing any better?" Irvine asked, sitting down next to the bed.

"She's doing fine for now….but we can't continue to use spells on her like this….." Quistis said while she was going through and checking all the monitors."We'll run out soon and they could cause problems after she's healed…."

"We need to go home…." Irvine declared quietly.

Quistis walked over to the counter where the microscope sat, along with a metal stool.

"We're not going anywhere for the time being," Quistis said, sitting down and looking through the scope."I need you over here so I can take a blood sample, Irvine.I've already got Selphie's."

"No."

Quistis took her face away from the microscope and turned her head toward him.

"What?" she asked."What do you mean 'no'?"

"We're going home," he said."You won't have time to do an examination."

"That's ridiculous.Zell hasn't even begun to work on the engine, yet," Quistis said, looking back through the lens.

"He'll just have to work faster, then," Irvine said hotly."We're going home and we're going home before the day is through."

"Zell said it could take a week or more to get it fixed, Irvine; you're being irrational," Quistis said.She was hardly paying any attention to Irvine as she looked at the tissue sample from a tri-face corpse.It indeed had the virus, too."There's no way we're getting out of here anytime within a week."

The microscope was swept out from underneath her face and fell to the floor so harshly that it shattered the lens and bulb inside it.She whipped around on the stool to come face to face with Irvine.He looked as an animal looked in a fit of rage.

"_What _is _wrong_ with you!!??" Quistis yelled at him.He was only 20 and she was 21, but he was as tall as she was, without a doubt.

"No more examinations, no more of this 'virus' mess," Irvine declared, taking her by the shoulders."We're leaving as soon as Zell gets the engine fixed.Which _will_ be today."

"You've gone mad," Quistis whispered, searching his brown eyes._'Stark raving mad' is more like it_…..she thought to herself.

"Go help Zell with the repairs," Irvine said, grabbing her by the throat.He had his Exeter rifle on a holder at his side.A long, sleek silver-colored rifle.Not at all the kind you'd take hunting in the woods.More made for man-hunting, than animals, really.

Quistis despised guns of anykind, although she was taught to use pistols when she joined SeeD at age 15.Very few passed their first exam, but she had with flying colors and no less.Reaching the title of Instructor by age 16, she was a rarity.She was the youngest of all the Instructors at any of the three Gardens: Galbadia, Trabia, and Balamb.The original Trabia Garden having been destroyed in the Second Sorceress War or otherwise known as The Great War, it was almost completed in being rebuilt.There was also talk of a new Garden being built in Esthar or there was even a distant rumor of a new Garden being built into a mountain on the Centra continent.

Quistis was by far the best Instructor at any of the Gardens, having been at it for 6 years, minus the time her license had been revoked before the beginning of The Great War.It was said that she lacked leadership qualities.Squall, however, reinstated her as an Instructor after it was all over.

She struggled a moment against Irvine, but he held her fast to the counter.

She was unprepared for this kind of situation from someone she knew so well, training or none.Irvine seldom lost his temper over anything, unlike Zell, who was usually a walking time bomb.The least little thing could set Zell off into a fit of the most colorful language this side of the Timber Pub.But, a glance or word of repremand from Squall usually embarrassed him into silence.

"You've got it," Quistis choked, slowly reaching for her pistol at her side as she spoke._My God_….._he's got the virus_….she thought.

"Let her go," a voice said from behind Irvine.Quistis turned her attention to the man behind him.She hadn't even noticed him approach."Or I'll snap your neck."

It was Zell.

He had his hands just an inch shy of Irvine's body: one under his chin and the other at the base of his neck.Zell was only about 5'7 '', by far the shortest 20 year old male he knew of.He was also the finest martial artist and kickboxer in Garden.Nothing short of the Grand Master scared him, even if they were better than he was.He'd take on anybody, whether he had a chance of winning or not.To most, he was either fearless or stupid.And most couldn't tell which. 

"I never liked you from the beginning, Irvine.This just proves I was right about you all along," Zell whispered."Let go of her neck or I'll break yours.Whaddaya say?Give me a reason."

"He's got the virus, Zell," Quistis rasped."Don't touch him."

Zell flinched slightly.It seemed to have only crossed his mind and was then dismissed as an irrelevant piece of information.

"I'm not worried about it," he said."_Let_ her go."

Irvine took his hand from Quistis's throat and Zell took his hands away.Irvine backed away from Quistis and her stool, Zell staying right behind him, ready to act if he needed to.

All in one motion, however, Irvine grabbed his Exeter and tried to smack Zell in the tattooed side of his head with it.Zell hit the floor immediately.His reflexes weren't too shoddy, either.He swept the six foot plus man off his feet, causing him to land on his back.More shoulders than back, actually.The blow was so hard he very well could have landed on his head.

Zell allowed him to roll over onto his back before he continued.He jumped on Irvine's back, bending his arm behind him harshly.He jerked it tight and heard a loud _pop_.Irvine shrieked.Zell had just jerked his shoulder out of joint.It was the arm that held his rifle, too, so he wouldn't be moving that for a while.

Zell looked back at Quistis, who had her pistol aimed at Irvine's head.She realized what she was doing and lowered the gun only slightly, to a less-likely-to-be-fatal position.She was viewing him as an enemy and not as someone who had been stricken with uncontrollable anger.Was this what she was trained to do?

"Get his gun," Zell said bringing Quistis back to reality and watching Irvine groan over his arm.

"Let me go!!!"

Quistis walked over slowly, keeping the gun aimed at him.She knelt down and picked up the rifle with her other hand.She took it and put it on the counter, opening a drawer, all the while keeping the gun aimed at a spot in Irvine's shoulder.That certainly wouldn't feel to good.She pulled out a syringe that was filled with a clear liquid.She spurted some out, making sure that the needle was clear.She walked back over to him and knelt down.

"This is a tranquilizer," she said, pulling up Irvine's sleeve, causing him to holler.She found the vein in his wrist and pressed the needle into it."You're going to sleep."

"I think he has the virus," Quistis said aloud to the group, sitting in the briefing room of the ship.It was a large, circular table in the middle of a black room."But, I can't know for sure, since he's broken my microscope.We don't have another.I do not know why I didn't think to bring a second…."

"Our problem now is getting back home," Squall said."We can't get home in these conditions.Zell?How's the engine coming?"

"Well," Zell said, putting his hands behind his head."It's not good.Something was caught in the engine.I have no idea what it could be, but it's there, because whenever I try to start the engine up, it just gets stuck.We've got enough power and fuel, it's just the engine.I can't get to it to fix it.We're gonna be stuck here unless they can get somebody out here in a boat.And even if they did, I don't know how they'd get up here to us unless they climbed the support beams.I don't know that I would try that, because they're so tall."

"Zell's right," Squall replied, leaning forward on the table."If someone were to fall from that height, it would kill them instantly.Falling to the ground would give a better chance of survival."

"How?" Rinoa replied."The ground is solid.Water isn't."

"Not true," Seifer replied."This was one of the things they taught us in class one day.If—"

"Seifer actually paid attention in class…???" Quistis asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I just let you think I was sleeping.Have a reputation," Seifer dismissed."Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, water doesn't give like the ground does.Think of mud and clay.You can put dents in those, right?"Everyone nodded."Water isn't like that.When you hit water, it doesn't give like that.It doesn't make room for you."

"Like when you do a 'back buster' in a pool," Rinoa said.

"Right.That's why your back's red when you climb out," Zell answered."Now, think of this: what if you fell from the height of, say……" He thought for a moment."….the D-District prison.The very top.If you were to fall into water, you absolutely would not live because water is like that.If you fell to the ground, you would have a chance, albeit a _slim_ chance, of survival.Water just doesn't cushion like the ground does."

"But, someone could still get out here to climb the support beams to get to us," Quistis said.

"True, if someone was brave enough to do it," Seifer replied."Then, after the person gets up, someone has to bring the equipment up, either that or use some kind of a pulley or something.And that's a long way to pull something up, too.Especially if it's tools and medical supplies."Zell slammed his fist down on the table, calling attention to himself.

"Then, what in the hell are we supposed to do??!!We can't just sit here with our thumbs up our asses," Zell exploded.His demeanor calmed a little when he saw everyone staring at him.He sighed."I'm just worried about Selphie.She's doing okay, now, but she could get worse.And we're running out of curagas to use.There's no way we can keep this up.The draw technology doesn't replace modern medicine.It never has and it never will.There are too many complications to keep using them on her like this.It could hurt her in the long run."

The room was silent as each person thought about different courses of action.There was a lot to think about.If they could only get Selphie back to the mainland, then everything would be fine for a time.But, if they could all leave, would they?That was what was on most of the minds in the room at the moment.

"Like I've said before," Quistis said quietly, bringing everyone to her attention."There are things we can and cannot do.There are maxims and axioms to be aware of and to be followed in a situation like this.SeeD has rules and regulations that absolutely _must_ be followed to the letter if we're to have the public good _in mind_."

"That's true," Seifer interjected."But, what about ourselves and what's good for us?"

"You can't think of it from a personal standpoint, Seifer," Squall told him, leaning forward onto the table."Think about Raijin and Fujin, still on the mainland.Would you like them to get such a thing as this?Look at what it did to Irvine.Turned him into a beast.He nearly killed Quistis, if it hadn't been for Zell."

"Think of the ramifications of what could happen if it got out into the world….." Rinoa thought aloud."It seems to feed on 'negative' emotions.Worry, anger, fear, paranoia.If that got into the political system, there would be no stopping a third 'world war', only this time it would be against each other and not _with_ each other.And there would be no neutral sides, like the Independent Island Nation of Balamb, where SeeD is mainly housed.SeeD is now a peacekeeping force centralized there, with another Garden being built in Esthar, but ponder this:there are only two actual armies in the world.The Galbadian Armed Forces and the Esthar Guard.The Galbadian Forces are quick to cut arms off and ask questions later.They prefer to cut the head off of a threat before it becomes a problem.It could turn the army into an even more 'hothead'.The Esthar Guard is a patient bull, although if this virus were unleashed, it could overthrow their poise completely.We have to worry about them just as much.They have the technology, no doubt there, to launch a counter-offensive so powerful, it could blow up Deling City.Then, there is the Balamb Naval Forces.If a war were to start between the two, Balamb and SeeD would be caught in the middle.Not to mention, Fisherman's Horizon down south on the train tracks between Esthar and Galbadia.There would be no escape for them, because the trains just started running again through there."

"It's the public good that matters," Quistis interjected."Duty before self.If we die down here to keep this thing from reaching anyone on the mainland, then so be it.It's not a favorable option, but it's a last resort.The public good is what we have to think of here.Nothing else matters."

"SeeD isn't large enough to stop that kind of war from happening," Zell mused, scratching the left side of his tattooed face.He scratched the small amount of stubble on his chin, as well."We have, at most, 1,000,000 men and women, most under the age of 25.Seventy percent of our forces are under that age.There is not a way in the world that we could take on both of their armies at once, even _with_ the aid of the Balamb Navy.Especially if both sides treated every faction and settlement as an enemy.Esthar's population is huge.Their Guard alone could quadruple our SeeD forces in a heartbeat.And that's if we put _everyone_ out into battle, even the ones that just passed their exam."

"I'll try the mainland again," Squall interrupted."There's got to be somebody out there that's listening.I'll change frequencies to see if I can pick _anyone_ up.But, this far out, there probably won't be any civilians."

"Not true," Zell replied."Balamb fishing boats come down around here.My Pa's out for the month on the ocean.He might be within range.I've got the frequency on memory on the comm unit.Memory number 3.They just started making two-way radios again a few years ago.***** **His is new, it should pick up a pretty good distance."

"You're only supposed to call out to civilians if there's a dire emergency, but I guess this qualifies," Seifer answered.

Squall stood up to leave the room.

"It certainly does."

"Wait, Squall, before you go, I've got other news on Selphie," Quistis said, causing the Commander to stop."It'll just take a second."Squall stood there, waiting for her to stay something.

"Good or bad?" Rinoa asked.

"Depends on how you look at it," Quistis replied mundanely."With Selphie's injuries, it could be bad or it could be good."

"Well, what is it?" Seifer asked impatiently.

"……….she's pregnant."

End Chapter 4


	5. Water, Water Everywhere

Chapter 5—Water, Water Everywhere

"You're not serious," Squall whispered."You can't be."

"I'm being very serious," Quistis replied, sinking back into her chair.

"What about the baby??" Rinoa asked.

"The baby is fine," Quistis said."It's a miracle, though, with all the injuries around it.It very well could have went the other way."

"How far along was she…?" Seifer asked.

"….Not very far.Not enough for her to know that she was pregnant," Quistis said.

"Then…….if the baby dies…..what do we do…??" Zell asked innocently and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean 'what do we do'?" Squall said.

"Well….if Selphie survives…..and if she didn't know that she was pregnant…..and the baby dies…….do we….tell her that she was pregnant and that the baby didn't make it….?" Zell said quietly."Would it be easier on her and Irvine just to…not tell them?"

The room was absolutely silent then, each person shocked by his question.It made sense, but would it be right…?

"We should leave it alone," Seifer answered."We'll see what happens.If it survives, then all's well and we don't have to do anything.If it doesn't, we'll figure it out from there.It's not our place to meddle in something like this." 

"……Like I said, I'll go try the mainland again," Squall said phlegmatically, getting up from his chair.He walked around to the exit and pressed the button on the panel, allowing the door to slide open."Zell."

"Yeah?" 

"Go start working on the engine some more.See if you can do anything at all.Seifer, help him if you can," Squall said over his shoulder as he stopped in the middle of the doorway."We're gettin' outta here.One way or the other."

Zell and Seifer stood up, both of them glad to have something to do.It was just the 'together' part that wasn't agreeable.They glared at each other.

"Don't be fighting and I mean it," Squall warned them."If either of you get to be a pain in my butt while we're stuck here, there'll be one or two less going back home.Understood?"

"Yeah," came the reply from them both.Neither was in the mood to be making smart remarks at this point.

"……..Airship Ragnarok calling out to anyone within range. Over."

Silence.

"….Airship Ragnarok calling out to anyone, requesting immediate assistance from Battleship Island, over."

Long silence.

Squall had been sitting at the comm unit for 5 hours, calling out into the vast ocean, hoping someone would pick up.He was tired, irritable, and worried.He sighed and sat the receiver down on the holster.

"……any luck…?" came a voice from the elevator.

"…No, Zell……no luck," Squall replied, not even bothering to look up."…….how's everyone doing….?"

"Rinoa just took over to watch Selphie; Quistis is exhausted," Zell said, sitting down in the co-pilot's chair a few feet away."She's been pouring over the computer medical records of the ship, trying to find some record of a disease like this.She's been at it since we left the briefing room.I came up to see if you were hungry.I was gonna go down and get something to eat."

"No, I'm fine," Squall said."We'll just have to eat when we get time.We don't have time for anyone to fix meals.Figured out what to do about the engine, yet….?"

"Nope……" Zell replied."Not a dang thing I can do, man.I'm sorry."

Squall picked up the receiver and held it in his hand a moment.He stared at it.

"Somebody……_ **pick up**, dammit!!!!_"Squall threw the receiver as far as the cord would let it go and it bounced back in complete defiance, dangling near the floor."God…!!"

"We'll reach somebody eventually, Squall," Zell said."We have to.We don't have any other options."

They heard the lift come up and Seifer stepped off.He was breathing slightly faster than normal.

"There's a leak in the water supply," he said quickly."We've lost all our water, except for what's in the backup tank.And even that's leaking.The pipes must have busted when we crashed.I tied the leaks shut with some rags, but I don't think it's going to hold for long.We have to fix it."

Squall's face drew a blank.He felt similar to being backhanded by one of Zell's fighting gloves.

"Zell."

"Squall?"

"How much water does the backup tank hold…?" he asked absently, staring down at the comm unit.

"…..About 1,200 gallons," Zell replied.

"But, It's barely over half full…" Seifer said to them.

"You two get down there and do something to fix it," Squall stated, picking the receiver back up."If that water supply goes, we all die."

"We're on a water shortage," Squall said to them, standing in the middle of the group.They were inside the med lab, surrounded by various tools of the medical trade: a respirator, heart monitor, and several other life support devices too complex to name.

"How much do we have…?" Quistis asked him.

"We have 600 gallons of water as of right now," Squall said, seeing and hearing several gasps.This seemed impossible.They couldn't survive for long on that much water."No baths.No showers.Put washing your hands at a minimum.Nothing that uses water needlessly.Nothing, but drinking.Absolutely nothing.That's the only way we'll survive on such a shortage.

"Quistis, how's Irvine doing?" Squall continued, going on to another subject.He didn't have to wait for them to reply to his order.He knew they would follow it to the letter.

"He's calmed down a bit," Quistis replied."But, whenever he sees someone outside the door, he'll start raving again about Selphie and wanting to get out of here."

"And the baby?" Zell asked.

"It's fine," Quistis answered."Doing just fine."

"Any luck with the mainland, yet, Squall?" Rinoa asked."Or anyone else, for that matter?"

"I thought I had something earlier, Seifer's up monitoring the comm unit," Squall replied._We have got to get out of here…there is no way we'll last on that much water.Not for long._

"Here's your dinner, Irvine," Quistis said softly, sliding the tray through the small opening.Irvine was in a small cell down in the brig of the ship.It looked much like an old-western prison with the vertical parallel bars and the opening for food.The tray had three small salisbury steaks on it, along with a glass of water, a napkin, and a fork.It wasn't much, but it was what he liked to eat.He grabbed the tray greedily, nearly toppling the glass.

"Don't spill that water," Quistis told him sharply."We're on a severe shortage.We've got about 1,000 gallons of water left in the tank, since the leak.Spill it and you won't get another glass tonight.You'll have to wait until the morning."

"I don't care," Irvine replied hotly, setting the tray down on a table in the small prison room.He had indeed calmed down a bit, but the calm he displayed was the kind of calm before a storm.Dark.

"Selphie is doing just fine, Irvine," Quistis told him softly, sitting in her chair next to the cell.It was far enough away from the bars that he couldn't reach her if he were to reach out beyond them.She paused a moment."…..She and the little one are doing just fine."

Irvine didn't reply.He didn't seem to have even heard what she had said.He had sat down and was eating his small 'steaks' in gravy.He drank his water down quickly, ignoring her.

"Did you hear me, Irvine…?"

"I want out of here," he stated, taking another messy bite of the dripping thing, leaving gravy on his chin.He didn't seem to notice."I want to go back to the mainland.Now."

"You are not listening to me," Quistis declared."I'm trying to tell you something important, but you're not listening."

"I don't care what you're trying to tell me!" Irvine growled, taking a gulp of his water."All you've told me is that we can't take Selphie to a hospital where somebody _trained_ can--…"

"I'm trying to tell you that she is going to have a baby!!"

Irvine froze.

So, what do you think?I know, it was short.I've had this written up for a while, but I just now got time to put it up.Reviews, pretty please with sugar on top!!Oh, and anybody's welcome at my messageboard:[http://pub31.ezboard.com/bfirecavern][1] .We're a crazy bunch, but don't be afraid.We don't bite.Well…….one of us does, but she's being broken from that.Drop by sometime and see us.

   [1]: http://pub31.ezboard.com/bfirecavern



End file.
